


糖与套

by Fanfan_eve



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfan_eve/pseuds/Fanfan_eve





	糖与套

相叶雅纪的生日在平安夜，所以他从来没有收到过圣诞礼物。  
听着同事们聊着在圣诞派对上交换了什么什么样的礼物，相叶雅纪总是羡慕地在一旁附和着，诶，这样啊，真好呢。  
“咳咳，上班的时候再闲聊我就要考虑今晚给你们加班了。”部长的声音突然出现，还在期待今晚的圣诞聚会的人们立刻噤声，一窝蜂地跑出茶水间。一时间只剩下捧着咖啡的相叶雅纪在原地愣愣的。  
“喂，还不快点喝了滚去做事。”部长的语气没有丝毫的放轻。  
相叶雅纪手肘撑在桌面上，抬起眼可怜兮兮地看向站在门口的部长撒着娇，“nino~”  
二宫和也眉头一皱，“那份报表做出来了没，嗯？今天还想不想按时下班了。”  
相叶雅纪像是被提醒了，立刻仰头把咖啡一饮而尽，温度还没完全降下来的咖啡自然是把他烫了个正着，呲牙咧嘴地往门口走。二宫和也摇摇头，向后看了看附近没有别人，扯过相叶雅纪的领带把人拉到面前。  
“看来你还是知道今晚的时间不能耽误啊......”伸出舌头在相叶雅纪的嘴角舔过。  
相叶雅纪的手覆上二宫和也的侧颈，含住二宫和也的舌，含糊不清地回道，“当然了，和nino的约会怎么能不按时赴约。”

说是约会，其实也不过是在下班后一起去平常不怎么去的高档餐厅配合节日气氛凑个热闹。双方都清楚，回到家后才是开始。  
“生日快乐。”二宫和也扔给还在脱外套的相叶雅纪一个礼盒，一半手臂还在袖子里的相叶雅纪只得慌忙把礼盒抱入怀中才算是接住。  
“今年的生日礼物吗？谢谢......””是圣诞礼物。“  
二宫和也背对着相叶雅纪解领带，语气平淡地打断了相叶雅纪。  
相叶雅纪倏地睁大了眼睛，脱袖子的动作也戛然而止，死死地盯着二宫和也的背影怀疑着自己所听到的。  
“你不是总抱怨自己没有圣诞节吗。”二宫和也依旧没有转身面对相叶君，但相叶雅纪还是瞥到了他藏在发间已经开始泛红的耳尖。  
相叶雅纪放下了礼盒快速脱完了外套，扑向二宫和也把人抱了个满怀。  
”nino，谢谢你。“埋在二宫和也的颈窝里蹭着。  
二宫和也抬手揉了揉相叶雅纪的头发，“好，好了啦，我去洗澡了。你去看你的礼物吧。”相叶雅纪又在二宫和也的脖子上吻了几下才松开他。  
相叶雅纪撕开黄绿相间的包装纸，里面熟悉的包装盒让他动作一顿。相叶雅纪抬起头往浴室的方向看了一眼，二宫和也什么时候也会把常用的安全套礼盒装当礼物了。相叶雅纪甚至想抹一把不存在的泪水，我们别扭不坦率的部长大人也终于成长了啊。  
相叶雅纪还记得去年他在二宫和也生日的时候把情趣内裤当礼物送出去后，二宫和也整整一周都没让自己接近他的床。虽然后来还是在自己的半哄骗下穿了一次，相叶雅纪摸着下巴回忆，半透明的材质紧致地包裹着二宫和也的臀部，若隐若现的臀缝上是雪白的一团兔尾巴。  
那时候的nino真的是非常可口了，相叶雅纪坐在床边期待地捧着礼盒等待二宫和也出浴。今天会不会也穿上它呢，虽然那次过后二宫和也表示他到死都不会再穿。  
“啊，你打开了。”二宫和也擦着头发走了进来，“味道怎么 样？”  
相叶雅纪歪头表示不解，”你还没出来我怎么能用呢？“  
二宫和也在床边坐下，也一脸不解，”我洗澡你也可以先吃啊。“  
“吃？”相叶雅纪低下头再去仔细看包装盒，跳跳糖？？？  
二宫和也摇摇头，”你都不看仔细的吗。“相叶雅纪失落地拆开礼盒，从里面拿出来的也还是熟悉的包装。他怎么会知道这家牌子还会跟别的食品公司合作出这样一款糖果礼盒呢。  
撕开包装，里面果然是粉色的糖果颗粒，相叶雅纪仰头倒进了口中，过了一会糖粒们就“噼里啪啦”的在嘴中炸开。  
二宫和也看着相叶雅纪塌下来的脸露出得逞的笑，还要用一副很可惜的语气说着诶我还以为你会喜欢呢。也取出一包撕开包装，却在递往嘴边的时候顿在了空中。相叶雅纪还在听着不知道是从嘴里还是脑子里传来的炸裂声，看到二宫和也停住了便凑着脑袋过去问怎么了，然后也跟着一起停住了。  
二宫和也拿着的包装里，是普通的安全套。

在相叶雅纪的笑声持续了五分钟后二宫和也终于忍不住把头上的毛巾甩过去糊他一脸好堵住那该死的幸灾乐祸的笑声。  
相叶雅纪把毛巾拿开，举着礼盒给二宫和也看，“nino你看得也不仔细啊，这是惊喜礼盒，套和糖都有的。”笑得两只眼睛挤在眼角的褶子中都快要看不到了。  
“你好烦啊！”二宫和也没好气地推开礼盒，扭过头不想去看自己想整蛊相叶雅纪结果失算了的产物。  
相叶雅纪又拿出一小包，两指捻着捏了捏感受着里面的东西，确认了是想要的东西才撕开了包装。  
“是蜜桃味的哦。”相叶雅纪撕开包装把糖倒进嘴里，掰过二宫和也的脸用嘴把糖渡了过去。  
二宫和也被捏住了两颊，象征性地挣扎了两下默许了不安分的糖粒在自己的口中蹦哒。  
“好甜……”二宫和也皱起眉抱怨道。相叶雅纪只是用拇指将二宫和也嘴角的糖粒抹去，含住手指嬉笑着看向二宫和也。  
二宫和也受不住相叶雅纪直勾勾的视线，别过目光低下头，“做吗？”  
没想到却得到了否定回答。有些不可思议地抬头看去，相叶雅纪一脸正经地质问道，“我的生日礼物呢？”  
“哈？”二宫和也觉得自己可能是太惯着他了，才会如此得寸进尺。二宫和也在相叶雅纪的肩上给了一拳就起身走人。  
当然也是被抱了回来。跌坐在相叶雅纪身上，二宫和也显然能感受到身下那个顶住自己的东西。  
红着耳朵威胁着让人放开自己，没底气的声音没有起到丝毫作用。相叶雅纪从背后抱上来的力度太大，二宫和也产生了一种自己的心脏都要被那张大手按错位的错觉。  
“nino，我的礼物呢？”相叶雅纪略带沙哑的嗓音仿佛拥有一种摄人的魔力，将二宫和也的力气与理智都给夺去。  
软下身子的二宫和也耳朵都要发烫，支支吾吾了半天才终于自暴自弃地说出了那句相叶雅纪想听到的话。  
“生日礼物……你不是已经抱着了吗……”  
听着相叶雅纪在自己耳边的欢呼声，二宫和也的心里蹦出了一万句脏话。  
果然还是太惯着他了。

二宫和也发誓他绝对没有想到事情会发展到这一地步。  
相叶雅纪又把那条他死都不会再穿的情趣内裤翻了出来并且跃跃欲试。自然是一脚踹开了，结果被按在床上亲不说还被相叶雅纪用手撸到快高潮。  
“不……呼…不行……要去……”二宫和也快要跪不住地向前倒去，相叶雅纪及时捞住了他。  
“要去了吗？”相叶雅纪从身后紧紧贴上来，手上的动作越来越快。二宫和也点点头，做好了要在相叶雅纪手中释放的准备后却被猛的按住了顶端。  
“嗯？！你干什么？”二宫和也摆了摆身子想要挣脱束缚，“快…快放开！”  
相叶雅纪却完全没有要松开的意思，反倒还在身后用他已经勃起的性器蹭着二宫和也的臀缝，越是撩拨得二宫和也快要受不住。  
“答应我穿上它，我就放开～”相叶雅纪细细碎碎咬着二宫和也的耳廓说道。  
二宫和也气得咬牙切齿，“我说了，我死都不穿……松开！”  
相叶雅纪语气里充满了无辜，“这样啊，可是nino，你现在不是已经快欲仙欲死了吗。”使坏地用食指刮过敏感的马眼，令二宫和也呜咽出声。  
可恶……二宫和也只觉得小腹处像是有一团即将喷薄而出的岩浆，想要释放的感觉越来越强烈却始终得不到解脱。  
咬着下唇苦苦挣扎了一番，最终还是屈服于欲望之下。  
“我…我答应你……”  
相叶雅纪兴奋地在二宫和也的脸颊上印下响亮的一吻，束缚着他下身的手也松开再次快速地上下撸动。  
二宫和也闷哼了一声，射了出来。而在他还沉浸在高潮后的余韵中大脑无法思考时，相叶雅纪就已经为了防止他反悔而快速给他套上了那条羞耻的内裤。  
“nino可愛い！”相叶雅纪眯着眼满意地笑道。

“啊...哈......”房间里飘着若有似无的呻吟，“咕啾的水声一不小心就要压过它。二宫和也跪在床上脸趴在枕头里，情不自禁发出的呻吟声断断续续的被枕头吸收过才隐隐传出。相叶雅纪又从瓶中倒了些润滑在手中， 将手指探入正在收缩的小穴。指甲轻轻骚刮着内壁，引起二宫和也的颤栗。尾骨下方的白色毛绒圆球也跟着抖个不停。  
“我不想脱掉呢。”相叶雅纪刚才摸着下巴细细思考。  
想要二宫和也穿着这条羞耻的内裤跟他做，门都没有。二宫和也这样想着就伸手准备把裤子脱掉，结果就听见相叶雅纪小声惊呼了出来，然后快他一步的摸上了被内裤包裹住的臀部，再以迅雷不及掩耳之势抓着内裤边将它撕开了。  
相叶雅纪一副很可惜的样子，“果然这种材质很容易撕开呢，虽然以后就穿不了了。”  
二宫和也便穿着那条该死的内裤被相叶雅纪的手指按到腰软。  
相叶雅纪瞥见放在身边的礼盒，眼神一暗，对二宫和也说话的语调倒是一如既往的阳光又灿烂，“诶nino，你说跳跳糖会在嘴里跳，是因为温度还是因为口水啊？”  
“哈？当然是因为温度，吧……”二宫和也对相叶雅纪莫名其妙的问题感到不解，但对于他跳跃的脑回路也是习以为常。  
他以为他已经习以为常。  
相叶雅纪的手指又抽了出去，在听到包装袋被撕开的声音之后，再次捅进来的手指伴随着某种颗粒状的物体。  
“相叶雅纪你做了什么！！！”二宫和也尖声大喊了出来，并回过头想去看相叶雅纪突然在做什么。  
便看到相叶雅纪一脸无辜地用左手捏着跳跳糖的包装袋举给自己看，“既然是因为温度，nino里面也这么热我就想试试看嘛。”  
“相叶雅纪！！！”  
被叫到名字的人顺从地抽出手指，却又俯身伸出舌头舔了舔被搅得湿润的穴口。满意的咂咂嘴。  
“嗯，甜的。”  
二宫和也的红色便从耳朵蔓延到了全身。  
在那一瞬间，二宫和也明白了什么叫做自掘坟墓。为了捉弄相叶雅纪而买的礼物，却不知为何打开了相叶雅纪的什么开关，被捉弄的反倒成了自己。  
相叶雅纪拿起之前二宫和也撕开的包装袋，将安全套戴上，一手抚上二宫和也的腰侧。  
“我进去咯。”相叶雅纪小声报告着，抵住小穴一点一点向里推进。细嫩的软肉立刻将他包裹起来，相叶雅纪发出一声餍足的叹息。不等全根没入便开始缓慢抽插起来，浅浅抽出一点，更深地碾进去。  
二宫和也很快便在这磨人的节奏中开始哼唧，腰也不自觉地摆了起来。  
白色兔尾也随着摆动，就像是二宫和也真的有尾巴一样。相叶雅纪忍不住捏了捏那团圆球，一个挺身顶进深处。  
“啊……”二宫和也仰头叫出了声，还没来得及抱怨突如其来的深入，相叶雅纪加快的频率便顶得他一张口就只能“嗯嗯啊啊”。  
手指紧紧攥着床单，闷闷地喘出声，一阵高过一阵的快感令二宫和也无法自拔。  
“太…太快了……嗯…不……”二宫和也禁不住的摇头，想摆脱快占据他脑子的快感与欲望，却只换得被相叶雅纪扣住的腰跟着摆动得更明显。  
相叶雅纪把快趴下去的二宫和也往上提了提，更卖力地挺弄，激起二宫和也控制不住的呻吟声。  
“明明很喜欢，不是吗？”相叶雅纪用力顶到最深处，满意地听到二宫和也拔高的声音才拔了出来。他将已经全身软趴趴的二宫和也翻过身面朝自己，附下身吻住半伸着舌头的二宫和也。  
二宫和也的唇偏薄，比起舌间的纠缠相叶雅纪更钟爱于吸吮二宫和也的嘴唇。不停地轻咬柔软的嘴唇，在二宫和也的舌头不耐烦地舔舐着自己的上唇这才去勾住它一并带回口中。二宫和也揽住相叶雅纪的脖颈，双腿也缠上了他的腰间，眯着眼享受着亲吻。  
揉捏着二宫和也乳首的手抚上下巴，拇指细细摩挲着。接吻的间隙中问道，“nino，你是说你前些天掉了一颗痣？”二宫和也“嗯”了一声，撅起嘴亲了亲相叶雅纪的嘴角，“突然就掉了。”  
“那...”相叶雅纪的唇向下移，吻了吻那颗还残存的痣，便在只剩下一小颗红点的地方用力地吸吮，“我来帮你再种一颗吧。”  
二宫和也推着相叶雅纪的肩笑得抖个不停，“你傻吗，这哪能种的。”相叶雅纪耸肩，直起了些身子，再次抬起二宫和也的双腿插了进去。  
“唔…你把那裤子给我脱了…硌着难受……”二宫和也皱起眉扭着腰，身后的那团兔尾球硌到了他的腰。  
相叶雅纪点点头，伸手却是直接将二宫和也捞了起来，二宫和也整个人直接跌坐在了他的怀里。  
“偶尔换个姿势也不错啊。”相叶雅纪捏着二宫和也的腰向上挺着身子。二宫和也紧紧抱住相叶雅纪埋在肩上呜咽着，他被顶得上下颠簸，快感充斥着他的全部大脑。重力让相叶雅纪进得更深，每一次挺进都让他以为自己要被顶穿。  
二宫和也在相叶雅纪的颈侧胡乱地吻着，一只手摸到自己再次鼓胀的股间。被薄薄纱质布料束缚着，二宫和也咬着相叶雅纪的耳垂，“脱了吧……我不舒服……”  
这一次相叶雅纪终于松了口，将二宫和也放倒在床上扯下了那条内裤，最后一次挺进二宫和也的体内。  
二宫和也伸下手覆上自己的欲望，随着相叶雅纪的节奏上下撸动了起来。相叶雅纪托着二宫和也的大腿，越来越快地顶弄着。  
“一起吧。”相叶雅纪最后一次用力冲进去，埋在深处射了出来，二宫和也闷哼了一声也跟着高潮了。  
相叶雅纪趴在二宫和也身上急促地喘气，轻声笑了出来，“nino今天也好棒……”  
二宫和也也喘着气，抬手没力气地推了推相叶雅纪，“起开啦，好重。”相叶雅纪摇摇头，“我还想再抱会儿。”  
二宫和也叹了口气，便任由相叶雅纪抱着了。  
“我说。”  
“嗯？”相叶雅纪闷着声音回应道。  
二宫和也盯着天花板，平淡地说道，“也已经四年了，差不多该结婚了。”跟交代明天该吃什么一样的语气让相叶雅纪过了好一会才反应过来。  
相叶雅纪蹭地支起胳膊瞪大了眼看向二宫和也，“nino你知道你在说什么吗？！”  
二宫和也扬了扬下巴，“嗯。”  
相叶雅纪眨巴眨巴眼睛，扑下去用力地蹭着二宫和也的脸，“我愿意！”


End file.
